Disruption of Time
by Snow Tyke
Summary: Someone messed up the timeline of..well, everything our long eared hero has known. The young, childish Hero of Time and many others are thrown into a mess caused by one of the other characters that find themselves in his world.


**A/N: Wooo LoZ~ First game series I ever played. Yeah, this won't have Links from every game, because I haven't played every game. I've played nine. Which isn't very impressive. I'll try to make things work. This will include fan characters from games that probably won't ever be made. Enjoy~ Oh, before I forget, I'll think of names for all of them as well so it isn't like Link talked to Link XD**

Link slid down the rail on his sword as he always did, casting a glance over his shoulder. Sure enough, he was being followed. He growled under his breath and lowered himself even more, tightening his grip on the handle of the Master Sword even more as a turn made its way into his vision.  
He leaned heavily to the side so he would follow the turn instead of just falling off. When he straightened, he could feel something go right past his head and could see a deku seed, outlined in the dim light. He gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder again to glare at his pursuers. _I don't get it! What's the use of sending some weird looking freaks after me? _He asked himself, forcing his gaze forward again.  
Someone, probably Gannon, had sent these weird people after him. One looked like a Deku scrub, one like himself, and one that was some sort of blue chick with no arms. Link had naturally assumed they were against him since they had tried to stop him from getting this far.  
He turned around again to look over his shoulder. His look alike swung his sword – a replica of the Master Sword Link was currently grinding with – down at him, letting out a cry. At the last second, the normal one pulled out his old sword (more like a dagger now) and blocked it, sending up an array of sparks.  
It was a battle of strength, balance and will-power now. The clone Link was strong, obviously made to be so, but his sword was flimsy and bent under his weight. _This shouldn't be too hard. _Link thought, narrowing his eyes and grinning a little. Then he was blinded by a bright flash of light.  
He blinked and stared up at his copy as lights danced around in his sighed, making him dizzy. The clone put in another burst of strength. "Don't you get it! I'm not trying to stop _you_ I'm trying to – " he was cut off as his gaze was pulled up a weird cry.  
Link looked up as well, his vision still clearing. The deku kid was being attacked by a flock of angry Keese. He was flying by what looked like a giant rotating pink flower and was swatting at the bats with his open hand and Link could barely spot a falling flower at the edge of his vision.  
The one attacking him grunted as he pushed off Link's sword-dagger thing so he backed away a little. "Deku!" he called up, sliding his sword back into its scabbard to open his arms.  
The Deku looked down at him, still swatting at the Keese. Closing its yellow eyes, it let itself drop into the olders arms. The blue chick that had been flying behind them, just surveying the scene, surged forward and grabbed the two. "Master this is no time to mess around." She said, her voice dull.  
Not stopping, she grabbed Link as well and flew along the rail, going faster than Link could have on his own. "The Master Sword!" He didn't have time to react when she had grabbed him and the Master Sword was starting to fall over the rail. But he was distracted from that as something hit him on the top of the head.  
He looked up at the ceiling of the cave they had been riding in. Cracks rode along the ceiling, growing deeper every second. It was now that Link started hearing and feeling the rumbling. He looked back again as he heard a thunk. A rock had fallen and dented the rail, knocking the Master Sword into the hazed over pit below them.  
Link's eyes stayed on the spot his sword had vanished into before a new movement caught his eye. Someone, clad in dark green, jumped over the large rock. He flipped a couple times before landing on his feet on the rail, running along it. He easily kept up with the group, but Link could see that he wanted to catch up.  
"Fi! Watch out!" The cry of warning shocked Link back into the present matter and he twisted around in the things grip to look forward. They were right in front of the Hourglass that Link was trying to get to. His eyes widened and he could hear the Deku let out another cry of alarm.  
Time seemed to slow as they plowed into the Hourglass. Images and memories of what he assumed to be his past lives rushed through his head, faster than he could comprehend them. The glass shattered as they ran into it, sending golden sand flying into the air and onto the red rocks around them. But he didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel anything. He saw a bright flash though before it all went black.


End file.
